Wildcat
by ShakNali
Summary: What if Troy hadn't gone to Stanford for Gabriella?
1. Chapter 1

WILDCAT

*********************************************************************

_**What if Troy **_**hadn't**_** gone to Stanford for Gabriella?**_

*********************************************************************

- 1 -

"I love you, Wildcat."

"Gabriella! Gabriella!" Troy looked at his phone in disbelief. She'd hung up. He stood for a moment, staring blankly out the window, trying to take in what she'd said.

"Troy?" Chad said, standing at the door to his room.

"She's not coming back," he said flatly.

"She won't be back for prom?" Chad asked.

"No, man, she's not coming back at all," Troy replied and flung the phone across the room.

Troy only half listened to Chad's reassurances that it would be okay and that his friends would be there for him. He couldn't believe Gabriella had decided to skip prom and graduation. He thought about it for a long time after Chad left, then he made up his mind. Gabriella might feel she'd said her last goodbye to East High, but East High wasn't ready to say goodbye to her, not just yet.

Troy grabbed his suit and his car keys and headed downstairs. He would miss the prom, but if he got on the road right now he might just be able to bring her back in time for the rest.

"Mom?" he called. "Hey, Mom!"

There was no answer, and then he remembered. His mother was driving over to school to meet his dad and then they were going out with friends for dinner and a show. They wouldn't be home until late. No matter, he thought, he'd leave them a note so they would know where he'd gone. They would understand - he hoped. Even if he got grounded when he returned, it would be worth it.

Excited and determined, Troy jumped into the truck and set out for California.

An hour later, he glumly thanked the tow truck driver who'd brought him and his truck home. Troy walked slowly up to the dark house, made his way to his room and plopped on the bed without turning on any lights. His truck had barely made it out of Albuquerque before quitting completely. There was no chance of getting to Gabriella now.

He lay staring quietly into the night. Maybe this was meant to be. Maybe Fate was trying to tell him to let her go, to let her continue on her chosen path without him. Maybe this last year since they'd met _had_ just been a -- a what? A high school romance? Was Chad right? Was it natural for couples to split up when they went to college? How would he manage without her? He was still pondering when dawn crept across the sky.

The rest of the school year passed in a sort of blur for Troy. He didn't go to the prom, despite his friends' urging, but he did participate in the school musical. Gabriella's absence affected everyone, not just Troy. They put on a good show, and the audience clearly loved it, but all the seniors knew how much _more_ it would have been with Gabriella there. As Ms. Darbus presented them at the end, everyone waited to hear what Troy had decided. Finally his turn came and he stepped forward.

"I'm going to U of A," he said, "for basketball." Chad whooped and Troy could see the pleasure on his father's face, but he was not excited about the decision. Without Gabriella, one school was as good as another to him. Oddly enough, of all the people there, the most understanding look he got was from Ms. Darbus.

Graduation came and went. Troy and Gabriella spoke on the phone often at first, but a wall of awkwardness had come up between them. Troy felt she'd moved on and he didn't want to hold her back. Gabriella knew he wasn't telling her something, but couldn't get up the nerve to ask him about it. By August they stopped calling. Then it was time for school, and all the seniors - now college freshmen - headed off in different directions.


	2. Chapter 2

- 2 -

Starting his first year of college took a lot of attention and Troy threw himself into it. Naturally, he and Chad had qualified for the basketball team. He purposely took harder classes than a freshman usually would, and between practice, games and studies he managed to fill most of his time. The Redhawks were a good team already, and with Chad, Troy and a couple of other former Wildcats joining them, they were soon well on their way to a conference championship. Troy impressed his professors as well with his hard work, earning good grades as he went.

He did not try out for any theater activities, even though Sharpay tried to talk him into it at the beginning of the year. She made it plain that she wanted to sing with him again, but he couldn't face the stage without Gabriella. Nor did he try dating, except in the occasional group. It didn't seem fair to go out with other girls when he knew he wasn't interested in them.

So went the first semester. Even though college wasn't far away, Troy and Chad had chosen to room together in the dorm so that they could have the full college experience. Now it was time for Christmas break, which would stretch into January until the second semester began, and they headed home.

Christmastime was full of festivities. Ryan and Sharpay held a big party and most of the class attended. Troy entered the country club a bit late, instantly scanning the crowd.

"She didn't come, man," Ryan said quietly, coming up next to him. "She sent her regrets…"

Troy turned away instinctively, but Ryan put a hand on his arm. "Don't leave."

"I don't need everyone's pity," Troy said angrily.

"No pity, Troy. They're your friends. We're your friends."

Troy looked at him and saw the understanding in his eyes. He glanced around. Nobody was staring at him. Everyone was partying and having fun. Suddenly Kelsey rushed up and flung her arms around him.

"Hoop-man!" she exclaimed happily. "It's so good to see you! C'mon and join the party!" She hooked one arm through his and joined hands with Ryan. Troy raised an eyebrow and they laughed.

"Yeah, we've kinda hooked up while we were at Julliard," Ryan admitted. He seemed a little anxious and Troy guessed that he was worried about their being together while he was there alone.

"Hey, that's great! You two make a good couple!" he said sincerely. "So, tell me all about life way back East."

Kelsey and Ryan began telling funny stories about their time at Julliard, and Troy responded with some of his own about school, particularly rooming with Chad.

The party was a huge success. Sharpay had taken charge of the decorations and the entire ballroom looked like a fairytale ice palace. Zeke, on break from the Culinary Institute of America (he loved telling people he was with the CIA), had insisted on baking a marvelous cake in the shape of the Wildcat logo. The DJ hired for the night occasionally slipped in songs recorded from the school musicals and no-one could resist singing and dancing along.

As the evening wore on Troy also caught up with Taylor about her life at Yale. She was a little homesick being so far from Albuquerque, but she loved her studies and was already active in school politics.

"So, what do you hear from Gabriella?" he had to ask her. Of everyone there, Taylor was the one person to whom he felt he could mention her. Taylor's smile slipped a little.

"Well…" she said, clearly trying to find the right words. "She's doing great in her classes."

Troy could hear the "but" in her tone. "And?" he prompted.

Taylor looked uncomfortable. "Look, Troy," she said. "This really isn't the time. Let's … let's meet for lunch. Then we can talk without having to shout at each other."

Troy didn't want to wait, but he saw the sense in her request. Tonight was a party night, time to have fun and catch up with friends. He set up a lunch date with her just before Chad spirited her away for a dance.

It was early in the morning when Troy dropped Chad off at his house and headed home. They'd had a great time and he was glad that he'd gone. It had been good to see so many of his friends and hear about what they were doing now. If only….


	3. Chapter 3

- 3 -

A couple of days later, Troy and Taylor met for lunch. After they placed their orders, he leaned forward and said, "Okay, now _please_ tell me about Gabriella."

"I don't want to be spreading gossip," she said, and when Troy frowned at her she added hurriedly, "Not that talking to _you_ would be gossiping. We e-mail each other a lot. She's doing really well academically and getting along with her classmates."

"I figured that much," he interrupted impatiently. "Talk to me about what matters."

"Well, I know she isn't seeing anyone. And she joined the church choir. I asked if she was going to try out for the musical and she said no, her heart wouldn't be in it. She's…" Taylor hesitated, looking for the right words. "She's doing okay, Troy, but even though she doesn't say anything I don't think she's really, well, happy." She shook her head. "I don't know how to explain it to you. It's just a feeling I have from reading between the lines."

"You don't have to explain it," he replied. "I know exactly what you mean -- it's how I feel too." He waited a moment while the waitress delivered their meals, then continued. "I keep busy, I've made friends, I'm doing okay in classes and the basketball is going great. But there's a - a hole, and the only thing that can fill it is Gabriella. And she's a thousand miles away."

"Why haven't you called or written to her Troy?" she asked gently. "She misses you, but she isn't sure of how you feel any more."

"It's such a mess!" he exclaimed. "I felt so lost when she didn't come back for prom and everything, and then Chad said…" he broke off, feeling perhaps _that_ wasn't the wisest thing to bring up right now.

"Said what?" she asked. "Chad said what?" When he tried to brush it off she demanded, "Troy!"

He gave in. "Chad said that it's natural for high school couples to break up when they go to college. When I couldn't get to California to bring Gabriella back for the play, I thought maybe fate was telling me he was right." He saw the look in her eyes and added, "or something like that."

"Oh Troy," she sighed. "That's what you get for listening to Chad." They both laughed a little, breaking the tension, and she continued thoughtfully. "He was sort of right, though. A lot of high school couples do break up when they go to college, especially if they're not at the same school. Chad and I still enjoy each other's company, and we keep in touch, but we're not, um, pining for each other. You and Gabriella, however, you're different. You always were, from the time you first met. I've never seen a couple so made for each other and who balanced and supported and cared so much about each other. Some couples _are_ meant to break up, but _some,_" she looked meaningfully at him, "are meant to be together."

Just then, Martha, Ryan, Kelsey and several of their other classmates came into the restaurant. There was no more chance for private conversation, but as they left a little while later, Troy kissed Taylor on the cheek and whispered, "Thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

- 4 -

Although college was still on break, high school was back in session, so Troy decided to drop in for a visit. His father was delighted, and at his request Troy suited up and ran a practice workout with the current Wildcats. The team was doing well, and Troy was agreeably surprised to find that "Rocketman" had settled down a bit and become a good player. He was also amused to see Tiara Gold waiting for Jimmy to finish. Apparently a lot of things had changed with the new school year.

After practice, Troy found himself heading for the auditorium. He snuck in the back (remembering with a grin how he'd hidden behind a cleaning cart the first time) and settled in to listen to Ms. Darbus expound on the importance of clear diction. When she dismissed the group, he ambled down the aisle.

"Hi, Ms. D." he said.

She turned and smiled. "Well, Troy Bolton. What a pleasure to see you here again. I wondered if you would be stopping by." She sat in her usual seat and gestured for him to join her. Troy settled in the row in front of her, sitting sideways to face her.

"And how is college?" she asked, a safe enough conversation starter.

"Fine," he gave his usual reply. "Our basketball team is doing really well, my grades are good…" He trailed off under her perceptive gaze.

"Have you participated in any theatrics yet?"

His eyes slid away from hers. "No," he said. "It didn't feel right to try without Gabriella there. But you know what, I kind of miss it. I thought it was just being with her, but I think I miss being on stage itself too." He laughed a little self-consciously and looked back at her. "Sounds silly coming from a jock, huh?"

"Mr. Bolton, you are anything but a simple jock," she said sternly. "You have a lot of talent in more than one area and it's a shame if you choose to waste it."

"Are you angry that I didn't try harder for the Julliard scholarship?" he asked.

She looked surprised. "Of course not! You gave a fine performance at the musicale, and, frankly, even if you had been at your absolute best it would have been hard to outshine the work Kelsey and Ryan did."

Now it was his turn to be surprised. "Then why…?"

"I submitted your name because you have a talent for the stage as well as the basketball field [Troy didn't bother to correct her] and I wanted you to be aware of all your options. Tell me, before that, had you even considered anything but basketball?"

"Not really," he admitted. "I'd thought of other schools than U of A, but not of other careers. I've always been 'the basketball kid'. That's how everyone has always thought of me." He paused, remembering a similar conversation with Gabriella.

Ms. Darbus regarded him for a moment. "May I tell you a little story?" He nodded. "When I was your age I was certain I was destined for great things." She gestured dramatically. "I _knew_ that I was going to be a star on Broadway. I focused all my energies on that through high school to the exclusion of everything else, and instead of going to college I headed for New York to make my fortune."

"What happened?" he couldn't help asking. She raised an expressive eyebrow and he flushed. "I mean, you didn't… you're not…"

She took pity on his floundering. "No, I didn't set Broadway on fire or win any Tonys. There were hundreds of other people in New York with the same dream. I had talent, but I eventually realized I didn't have enough to really stand out in the crowd and I wasn't happy being a bit player. Unfortunately, I didn't have anything to fall back on. I worked a number of jobs in all aspects of the theater, which turned out to be excellent preparation for what I do now. But in the meantime, I had shut the doors to any other options. When I went to college to get my teaching degree I realized that I had missed a lot along the way."

"Do you regret it?" he asked curiously.

"Do I mind not having become a Broadway star? Of course. I would be lying if I pretended otherwise. On the other hand, I'm still active in local theater and my life as a teacher has been very fulfilling. I have had the joy of passing on my love of the theater to a whole new generation and sometimes there are special students like Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsey - and you and Miss Montez - who make it really exciting." She grinned mischievously. "Not to mention the challenge of getting someone like Mr. Danforth to put down his basketball and dance!"

They laughed for a moment and then she continued.

"What I had hoped to do, Troy, was to open your mind to making the most of all your talents, not just some of them. Basketball is just part of your life. Don't make the mistake I did and shut out everything else along the way."

Troy nodded. "I'll think about it," he promised.

"Good," she said briskly, rising from her seat, and he followed suit. "Now I believe it's about time for the faculty meeting."

She turned to go, but Troy put a hand on her arm. "Ms. Darbus." She stopped and looked at him. "Thanks."

She patted his hand. "You're quite welcome."


	5. Chapter 5

- 5 -

It was quiet in the auditorium after she left. Troy mounted the steps to the stage and sat on the piano bench, thinking about their discussion. Unconsciously, he began to play, singing lightly. "We're soaring, flying…"

"There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach."

Troy spun around so quickly he nearly fell off the bench, and Sharpay laughed.

"I was surprised to see you here," she said, "but it looks like I surprised you too."

Troy had the grace to laugh at himself. "I wasn't expecting anyone else to be here. How do you like helping Ms. Darbus run the theatre department?" he asked.

"Oh, it's great," she replied, coming to sit next to him. "I've worked it out as an apprenticeship for my theatre class at college. I've always concentrated on the stage, but now I'm also learning about how much work really goes on behind the scenes. So, are you thinking about coming back to the stage?"

He automatically started to say no, then paused. "I'm not really sure any more. I just don't know what to do."

"Follow your heart," she replied.

"What?" He wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly, but she looked quite serious.

"Troy, in the theater you learn to observe people. I've known you for a long time, and I've seen you around campus this year. I can see that you're not happy and you're confused. That's because you're not following your heart. If you were doing what really matters to you, you wouldn't feel this way."

Troy had rarely heard Sharpay being so sincere - at least not when talking about something other than herself.

"College seems to agree with you," he commented.

Instead of taking offense, Sharpay nodded. "In high school I was impatient. I knew how good I could be and it was annoying being surrounded by people who didn't appreciate," she caught herself, "who weren't really interested in the theater. High school was a filler and it was slow. Now that I'm at college I'm actually working towards my goal. I'm stretching and learning my craft. I can _see_ where I'm going." She gave one of her typical little shrugs. "I'm content because I'm doing what matters most to me." She looked straight at him. "I don't think you are. You need to follow your own advice." He just stared at her, confused and she gave him a don't-you-get-it push. "Get your head in the game, Troy."

"Wow, Sharpay," he replied, a little stunned. "I don't think I've ever heard you talk like that."

"Yeah, well, don't let it get around," she said more lightly, sounding - almost - like her old self. "I've got a rep to protect."

They stood and Troy impulsively gave her a hug.

"Thanks, Sharpay. You really helped me."

It was her turn to look surprised. "I did?" she reflected a moment. "Gee, that feels kinda - nice. Maybe I'll try it again sometime!"

They smiled at each other and went their separate ways. Troy headed for home. He had a lot of thinking to do.


	6. Chapter 6

- 6 -

Fall had come again, but the weather still felt like mid summer. Gabriella left the coolness of the air conditioned class building and rode her bike down the now-familiar paths at Stanford. It had been a long, lonely summer even though she'd tried to keep busy with an internship with one of her professors. She couldn't help remembering how much fun she and her friends had had the summer they worked at the country club. The one bright spot this summer had been a week-long visit from Taylor, and even that had been clouded somewhat because it reminded her of how much she missed her friends - and one person in particular.

She parked her bike at her favorite study spot beneath a quiet, shady tree, thinking - as she often did - of Troy and wondering what he might be doing right now.

As if her thoughts had conjured it up, she suddenly saw a truck that looked just like his in the parking lot.

"I figured you'd be the last one to leave the building," came a familiar voice from somewhere above her.

Gabriella looked up, searching the tree in disbelief. There stood Troy, on a branch, leaning negligently against the trunk. He smiled at her and for the first time in over a year Gabriella felt her heart beating again.

"You're crazy, Wildcat," she called up to him breathlessly. "And what is it with you and trees?"

He shrugged. "Maybe I see things a little more clearly up here," he replied, already swinging down to her. "Hi," he said softly, stopping a couple of feet way.

"Hi." She had to reach out to touch him, unable to believe her eyes that he was really there. But he _was_ real and he _was_ really there. Her hand clutched his sleeve. "What are you…? Shouldn't you be in Albuquerque?"

"No, I'm not going to U of A any more," he told her. She looked dismayed and he smiled. "No, I didn't drop out either. I've transferred." He hesitated, because now that it was the moment he could only hope for her reaction. "I'm going to Berkeley. I'm just down the road a ways."

The joy that lit her lovely face told him all he needed to know.

"Oh Troy! But what did your parents say? What about Chad?"

Now he laughed out loud. "They all said 'It's about time!' And they were right, Gabriella. It _is_ time. I got a little lost, but I'm back on track." His eyes searched hers. "I'm hoping we can get back on track."

"Oh, yes, Troy! I'd like that more than anything! I've missed you so much."

"That's not all you've missed," he said, reaching into his coat pocket. Gabriella realized for the first time that he was wearing a suit, not his usual jeans and tee. He pulled out a corsage and slipped in on her wrist.

Gabriella felt tears in her eyes. "Troy, the prom was a thousand miles from here over a year ago!"

"My prom," he said solemnly, "is wherever you are." He stepped back and held out a hand. She placed her hand in it and came into his arms. He twirled her lightly, feeling like his feet weren't even touching the ground because he was with her once again.

"Take my hand," he sang softly in her ear. "I'll take the lead…"

THE END

… sort of


End file.
